True love
by marvelgirl14
Summary: Sun gets rejected from Jin, She decides she can't live without him, she tries to kill herself but gets stopped by Jack admitting his feelings for her. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**To set the mood for this story I recommend listening to stero love by Edward Maya**

* * *

(This is during the time when Jin was passed off at Sun for knowing how to speak English and the whole raft thing)

Jin was trying to get away from Sun, " Geunyang jeoli" (just get away from me),"ttesmog-e geudeulgwa hamkke idonghaji mal-a jwo" (please don't go with them on the raft), "Naega geudeulgwa hamkkeganeun choejong geuge jeonbu-ibnida"(I am going with them and that's final). He was about to walk away until Sun grabbed his arm, " Nal tteona jima" (don't leave me), Jun yanked his arm away from her and walked to the raft with the others. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she then realized what she wanted to do, she just couldn't live without Jin. She walked over to Locke, " I need to borrow a knife" " Okay, what for?", Sun started to fiddle with her fingers, " ... To go hunting for some food". Locke stood up with one of his knives and handed it to her, " you know it's dangerous to go by yourself, I'll go with you-" " NO... no, I just want to go by myself and let off a little steam", " Well alright, be careful". Sun put the knife in her bag and went into the jungle. Jack walked up to Michael, " Hey Michael, have you seen Sun, she hasn't' been eating in a while and I wanted to give her some mangos" he said holding them in his arms. Michael put down th bamboo he was carrying next to the raft and looked to Jack, " I just saw her a minute ago, she and Jin were fighting she took one of the knives and went into the jungle", Jack dropped all the mangos he was holding and ran into the jungle, knowing exactly where she would be.

* * *

Sun was standing next to her garden, she put down her bag and grabbed the knife, first she wanted to get a good look at the knife before she stabbed herself with it. This looked way to big to be a knife [ pause] , this looked like the machete that Jason would use. She grabbed the knife with two hands, she was trying to aim for the middle of her stomach, she then rose her arms getting ready," SUN DON'T!" She turned around to see a panicking Jack,' Why would he give a Crap about me?' She thought to herself. " Go away" she said trying to continue what she was doing, " Sun please don't do this" " Why shouldn't I, people won't even notice that I am gone", " Yes they will, slot of people care about you" " Really, my own husband doesn't even love me anymore!". She was about to stab herself in the stomach until she heard this," WELL I DO!" Sun then stopped her arms from stabbing herself, " You what?" She asked crying. Jack walked up to her and took the knife out of her hands, and dropped it on the ground, " I fucking love you".Sun wasn't moving at all, she was shocked, Jack leaned closer to her and started to kiss her passionately, Sun went wide eyed but didn't stop him, they both closed their eyes as their fingers intertwined with each other. Jack was about to take it further until Sun departed from him and looked at him, " You are not trying to play some sick joke on me are you?" She asked with pink eyes and wet face from her tears,"no I'm not, I truly am in love with you, I was just afraid to tell you since... you know, you and Jin, But I am not losing when I say I love you". He then hugged her tightly, Sun hugged back. Jack let go of her put held her close to him, " Come on, let's go to the beach, it's starting to get dark."

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I WILL ALWAYS RECOMMEND A SONG FOR YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO CAUSE IT REALLY SETS THE MOOD, PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SONG I RECOMMEND FOR THIS CHAPTER IS THERE GOES MY BABY BY USHER**

* * *

Sun was sitting near the fire on the beach with Jack sitting right next to her, she was curled up and staring at the fire, " How long?" She said, " What?" " How long have you loved me?" She said not taking her eyes off the fire, " Ever since you helped me treat Shannon 's asthma". There was a moment of silence, " Why do you love me?" " pardon?" " What is it about me that makes you love me?", Jack was thinking for a second, he pulled her closer to him with his arm wrapped around her," Well i really don't know how to answer that, All I know is when I saw you helping Shannon (the only one other than Jack who actually succeed in helping her), There is something about you, after that I couldn't get you out of my mind, that's why I was trying to bring you some mangos because I was worried about you." Sun then started to cry which made Jack panicked," SUN what's wrong?! Was it something I said?!" " No no no, it's just I haven't had someone care about me that much before in a long time" she said whipping the tears off her face. Sun turned to look at him and they locked eyes, Jack leaned in to kiss Sun and she leaned in, their fingers intertwined and they both fell on the floor with Sun on top of Jack. After a couple minutes they departed, Jack looked to Sun, " Sun I just have one question" " What?" " How many licks does it take to get to the center of the-"Sun smiled and playfully hit him on the chest while he was laughing, ( song by ill Kim)both of them getting back up. Sun yawned, " Whew, I am bummed, I am gonna sleep here" She said making herself comfortable luring down on the sand, Jack bender down to her " Hey I will be right back, I am going to go get you a blanket" " hmmm... okay, if you hurry and come back you may get the the answer to your question" Jack laughed as he got up and made his way back to the camp. Sun looked up at the stars, she was rethinking everything that's happened that day, Jack was in love with her, she wand' t gonna lie, she thought at first he lost some kind of bet with Sawyer and had to do all that, but when they were sitting together at the fire, she knew he wasn't lieing. But then Sun realized something, there was something wrong in this equation, Kate, if he loved Sun why do him and Kate act like a couple in love at high school, plus, what would Kate think of all this, It was obvious she liked Jack, she wouldn't be happy to hear that Jack was in love her. Sun put those thoughts at the back of her mind but not completely gone cause she saw Jack coming, they were going to talk about that some other time, " Alright, here you go" he said putting the blanket over her, he was about to leave until Sun grabbed his ankle, " I thought you wanted the answer to your question?" She said in a innocent voice, Jack smiled and got in with her and that night he got the answer to his question.

* * *

Sun fluttered her eyes awake to see Jack sleeping next to her which caused her to smile, she got up and went to the camp, when she got there she ran into Sawyer ( they are still building the raft) , " Well hello sunshine" " hi" , she was trying to get past him but he kept blocking her," Let me through!" " Where ya headed?" " Why do you care?" "Just curious" " I am going to go into the jungle and get some food" "Alright I will come with you" Sun sighed, she didn't want to argue with him so early in the morning. Hurley then walked up to them, " Hey Sun, could you probably get some mangos for me" " Sure", she said grabbing a bag, "Thanks Sun, you're awesome" he said walking away, Sawyer then looked at Sun " I guess you're the New maid sunshine" Sun just rolled her eyes as they both went into the jungle. Jack slowly woke up to see that Sun was gone, Jack jumped then jumped up and started to panicked, he ran to the camp where he ran into Hurley, " Have you seen Sun?" " Um,yea dude, she's not in any trouble she just went with Sawyer into the jungle to get some food." Jack just ran straight into the jungle,he didn't trust Sawyer, especially alone in the jungle with Sun where no one can hear them. "I heard about that little stunt you tried" Sawyer said walking behind Sun, " Yea , why do you care, not like you would miss me" " oh come on, everyone would miss you sunshine" he said touching her on the shoulder, she just slipped away from him, " All you care about is yourself", Sawyer was about to say something until he was hit spot on by a huge rock and knocked out on the floor. Sun ran up to him, " SAWYER?!" , All of a sudden Sun was hit upside the with a huge rock and was knocked out and dragged away.


End file.
